Małe królestwo Bena i Holly
thumb Małe królestwo Bena i Holly (ang. Ben and Holly’s Little Kingdom, od 2009) – brytyjski serial animowany, który został stworzony przez twórców serialu Świnka Peppa. Serial emitowany jest w Polsce od 24 stycznia 2010 na kanale Nickelodeon Polska. Główni bohaterowie * Elf Ben * Holly Oset Odcinki SERIA PIERWSZA 24.01.2010 001 Królewski piknik wróżek The Royal Fairy Picnic 24.01.2010 002 Biedronka Gaston Gaston the Ladybird 31.01.2010 003 Magiczna różdżka Holly Holly’s Magic Wand 31.01.2010 004 Farma elfów The Elf Farm 07.02.2010 005 Daisy i Poppy Daisy and Poppy 07.02.2010 006 Nowy czajnik królowej Queen Thistle’s Teapot 14.02.2010 007 Żabi książę The Frog Prince 14.02.2010 008 Król jest bardzo zajęty The King’s Busy Day 21.02.2010 009 Gry i zabawy Fun and Games 21.02.2010 010 Król jest chory King Thistle is not Well 28.02.2010 011 Zagubione jajko The Lost Egg 28.02.2010 012 Zawody elfów The Elf Games 17.03.2010 013 Lekcja Niani Nanny Plum’s Lesson 25.05.2010 014 Fabryka elfów The Elf Factory 06.05.2010 015 Pani wiedźma Mrs. Witch 28.05.2010 016 Dzień elfich żartów Elf Joke Day 13.05.2010 017 Nowe szaty króla Osta King Thistle's New Clothes 01.06.2010 018 Szkoła dla elfów The Elf School 20.05.2010 019 Królewskie pole golfowe The Royal Golf Curse 04.06.2010 020 Rano, w południe i w nocy Morning Noon and Night 27.05.2010 021 Wycieczka nad morze Trip to the Seaside 08.06.2010 022 Odwiedziny Gastona Gaston's Visit 03.06.2010 023 Kartka urodzinowa Bena Ben's Birthday Card 10.06.2010 024 Książki Books 11.06.2010 025 Tajemnicza Betty Betty Caterpillar 14.06.2010 026 Królowa Holly Queen Holly 03.02.2011 027 Zębowa wróżka The Tooth Fairy 10.02.2011 028 Wiatrak elfów The Elf Windmill 17.02.2011 029 Zespół elfów The Elf Band 24.02.2011 030 Mrowisko The Ant Hill 03.03.2011 031 Rudobrody Elf Pirat Redbeard the Elf Pirate 10.03.2011 032 Kijanki Tadpoles 17.03.2011 033 Krowy Cows 24.03.2011 034 Wolny dzień Królowej Queen Thistle's Day Off 31.03.2011 035 Lekcja przyrody Nature Class 07.04.2011 036 Robot zabawka Toy Robot 29.03.2011 037 Wielki zły Barry Big Bad Barry 21.04.2011 038 Urodziny króla King Thistle's Birthday 30.03.2011 039 Fabryka różdżek The Wand Factory 05.05.2011 040 Biwak Camping Out 07.07.2011 041 Kolacja Dinner Party 14.07.2011 042 Dzięcioł Woodpecker 21.07.2011 043 Chomik Daisy i Poppy Daisy and Poppy's Pet 28.07.2011 044 Rakieta elfów The Elf Rocket 04.08.2011 045 Piknik na księżycu Picnic on the Moon 11.08.2011 046 Piknik Lucy Lucy's Picnic 18.08.2011 047 Dzień żołędzi Acorn Day 25.08.2011 048 Podwodna łódź elfów The Elf Submarine 01.09.2011 049 Z wizytą u Króla i Królowej Nagietek Visiting the Marigolds 14.02.2012 050 Przyjęcie The Party 15.09.2011 051 Śnieg Snow 22.09.2011 052 Biegun północny North Pole SERIA DRUGA 10.05.2014 053 Olbrzymy na łące Giants in the Meadow 11.05.2014 054 Magiczna szkoła pani Figi Mrs Fig’s Magic School 17.05.2014 055 Przedszkole Daisy i Poppy Daisy & Poppy’s Playgroup 18.05.2014 056 Dzień bez czarów No Magic Day 24.05.2014 057 Szpiedzy Spies 25.05.2014 058 Ciężkie czasy Hard Times 31.05.2014 059 Gaston idzie do szkoły Gaston Goes to School 01.06.2014 060 Elfy ratownicy Elf Rescue 07.06.2014 061 Szkoła Lucy Lucy’s School 08.06.2014 062 Mały smok Baby Dragon 14.06.2014 063 Lala Śliwka Dolly Plum 15.06.2014 064 Zaginione miasto The Lost City 21.06.2014 065 Spadająca gwiazda The Shooting Star 22.06.2014 066 Czarodziejski egzamin Niani Nanny’s Magic Test 28.06.2014 067 Gaston przybywa z pomocą Gaston To The Rescue 29.06.2014 068 Lekcja przyrody panny Cookie Miss Cookie’s Nature Trail 05.07.2014 069 Nowa różdżka The New Wand 06.07.2014 070 Superbohaterowie Superheroes 12.07.2014 071 Wiosenne porządki pani Czarownicy Mrs Witch’s Spring Clean 13.07.2014 072 Owocowe zbiory The Fruit Harvest 19.07.2014 073 Wujek Gaston Uncle Gaston 20.07.2014 074 Hydraulika Plumbing 06.10.2014 075 Dwa olbrzymy - Ben i Holly Big Ben and Holly 17.07.2014 076 Daisy i Poppy czarują Daisy and Poppy Go Bananas 26.07.2014 077 Pan Elf jedzie na wakacje Mr Elf Takes A Holiday 03.08.2014 078 Pszczółki Honey Bees 22.11.2014 079 Lucy nocuje w zamku Lucy’s Sleepover 23.11.2014 080 Klub jeździecki panny Jolly Miss Jolly’s Riding Club 29.11.2014 081 Wiosna Springtime 30.11.2014 082 Skarb piratów Pirate Treasure 06.12.2014 083 Gaston idzie do doktora Gaston Goes To The Vet 07.12.2014 084 Babcia i dziadek Granny and Granpapa 13.12.2014 085 Kopalnia krasnoludów The Dwarf Mine 14.12.2014 086 Wieczór elfów i wróżek Lucy’s Elf and Fairy Party 20.12.2014 087 Planeta Bong Planet Bong 21.12.2014 088 Planeta Bong, odcinek drugi Planet Bong – Episode 2 27.12.2014 089 Królowa piecze ciasta The Queen Bakes Cakes 28.12.2014 090 Pojedynek wiedźm The Witch Competition 03.01.2015 091 Podróż do wnętrza ziemi Journey to the Centre of the Earth 04.01.2015 092 Tęcza Rudobrodego Redbeard’s Rainbow 10.01.2015 093 Młode Lisy Fox Cubs 11.01.2015 094 Niania Śliwka i Stary Mądry Elf zamieniają się rolami na cały dzień Nanny Plum And The Wise Old Elf Swap Jobs For One Whole Day 17.01.2015 095 Bardzo ważna osoba The Very Important Person 18.01.2015 096 Bunty Dwa Bunty II 24.01.2015 097 Gaston się zgubił Gaston Is Lost 25.01.2015 098 Kury ruszają na Zachód Chickens Ride West 31.01.2015 099 Syrena The Mermaid 01.02.2015 100 Daisy i Poppy idą do muzeum Daisy and Poppy Go To The Museum 07.02.2015 101 Dzień ojca Father’s Day 08.02.2015 102 Urodziny Gastona Gaston’s Birthday 103 ' Ben and Holly’s Christmas 104 ' Ben and Holly’s Christmas – Episode 2 SERIA TRZECIA 2016 105 Kategoria:O serialu